Bagon
/ |dexcokalos=014 |ndexnext=Shelgon |ndexprev=Luvdisc |evointo=Shelgon |gen=Generation III |species=Rock Head Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |body=12 |type=Dragon |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=92.8 lbs. |metweight=42.1 kg |ability=Rock Head |dw=Sheer Force |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Bagon (Japanese: タツベイ Tatsubei) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Because Bagon has such a powerful dream of flying, it often hurls itself off of high cliffs, only to tumble aimlessly to the bottom. As a result of Bagon's brave (yet very foolish) dives, its head has grown rock hard, allowing it to attack without feeling recoil. Hikers, however, have noticed the occasional unconscious Bagon, a victim of one fall too hard. They lack tails, have stubby arms, iguana ears,a yellow lower jaw with two teeth coming out, two feet which have two toes and a yellow triangular patch which seems to look like a diaper. It weighs 92.8 pounds, very heavy for its size. Behavior Natural abilities Bagon has the Rock Head ability. With this ability, it does not receive recoil damage from moves such as Double-Edge. Evolution Bagon evolves into Shelgon once it reaches level 30, afterwards into Salamence at level 50. Game info Bagon is found in Meteor Falls, specifically in an area of Meteor Falls that requires Pokémon with the moves Surf and Waterfall to get to. Bagon has average Attack and Defense stats like most Basic stage Pokémon, so it is captured mostly for its evolution. Game locations |rubysapphire = Meteor Falls |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Meteor Falls |erarity = Uncommon |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 210 Poke Radar (Pearl) |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 210 (Poke Radar) |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Route 8 |xyrarity = Rare}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. |sapphire=Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles. |emerald=Although it is small, this Pokémon is very powerful because its body is a bundle of muscles. It launches head-butts with its ironlike skull. |firered=Its steel-hard head can shatter boulders. It longingly hopes for wings to grow so it can fly. |leafgreen=Its steel-hard head can shatter boulders. It longingly hopes for wings to grow so it can fly. |diamond=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |pearl=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |platinum=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |heartgold=Its well developed neck muscles and ironlike head can smash boulders into pieces. |soulsilver=Its well developed neck muscles and ironlike head can smash boulders into pieces. |black=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |white=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |black 2=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |white 2=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |x=Its well-developed neck muscles and iron-like head can smash boulders into pieces. |y=Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day. |or=Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. |as=Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 371 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 371 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 371 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 371 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 371 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 371 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Bagon BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Bagon BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Bagon XY.gif |xysprs = Bagon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr= Bagon XY.gif |orassprs = Bagon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Bagon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Bagon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Bagon has had one anime appearance in Let Bagons Be Bagons. In this episode, it was owned by a trainer who was trying to get it to evolve into a Shelgon because her Bagon had a fascination with flying and kept jumping off cliffs to do it. *Michelle's Bagon *Matt's Bagon *Sawyer's Bagon *Jenshong's Bagon Trivia Etymology Bagon's name is a portmanteau of baby, as it's small and unevolved, and dragon, in reference to its type and appearance. Gallery 371Bagon_AG_anime.png 371Bagon_AG_anime_2.png 371Bagon_Dream.png 371Bagon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon